Mr Brightside
by Charper
Summary: Cammie has always reacted strongly to dares. Maybe this time it's a good thing. They want to be with each other. They tell each other they don't. So when Cammie reacts to his dare to kiss Ben why does he react so strongly? Zammie! -Charper :


**[A/N Here's my newest songfic. Funny fact; I used to hate these now I see why people like writing them anyways... :D It's been sitting around my laptop for a while now so... enjoy :D ]**

**Mr Brightside - The Killers**

Cammie's POV

_**I'm coming out of my cage**_

_**And I've been doing just fine**_

_**Gotta gotta be down**_

_**Because I want it all**_

'Cam you need to loosen up. Stop being so cagey and just let your hair down for once. Do something spontaneous, unexpected for once please.' Macey begged from her bed in our dorm at Gallagher. I sat on my own bed picking at a loose thread at the bottom of my skirt. I couldn't be that kind of girl.

'Yeah Cam stop being a bore.' Bex continued sitting on the floor with piles of Macey's CDs around her.

'Guys you know that's not me.' I insisted avoiding both their eyes.

'We dare you.' They both said spontaneously.

As soon as those words were spoken something inside of me clicked. A dare? They knew I couldn't resist.

'Fine.'

I bounced up and headed towards the door. Liz came out of the bathroom blowing her nose.

'Cam? Where are you headed you know we have that test tomorrow in COW and you know-'

I cut her off before she changed my mind. 'I'm going to do something I should of done a long time ago.'

And then I left the room and headed towards someone elses.

_**It started out with a kiss**_

_**How did it end up like this?**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

Knocking on Zachary Goode's door 2minutes and 36seconds later I felt my adrenaline rush still proceed at a steady rate and could only pray it stayed that way.

What happened when he opened the door I was not expecting. Zachary Goode opened the door in his standard Blackthorne uniform, at least. His crisp white shirt, black sweater, red and black striped tie, black trousers and smartly polished shoes. Although being a spy I noticed the slight details. His sweater sleeves were pushed up and his shirt cuffs folded over the top in a rushed, but really hot, kind of a way and his collar was slightly sticking up at one side but the most mesmerising thing about him right then was that his hair was dripping wet. It rolled down the longer bits of his hair and fell on his collar.

From the look on his face he certainly hadn't been expecting me. It looked like he'd rushed to get dressesd, which he probably had. The look of suprise was quickly replaced by a smirk.

'Gallagher Girl what are you doing here? Just couldn't resisit being away from me for long huh?' I ignored his question and pushed past him on into his own dorm room. Everything was so neat and perfect. Exactly like the time when we'd snuck in and bugged it. Although there was a towel lying on the ground beside his bed.

'Grant and Jonas aren't here?' I asked unable to keep still, dancing from foot to foot. Zach shut the door and kept the smirk.

'No they're out doing... stuff.'

'Oh,' he moved towards me and I realised I had subconciously being moving towards Zach side of the room, embarassingly close to his bed. He didn't seem to realise though as he stood one metre from me. I stepped forward slowly and moved my hand to his cheek but quickly changed its course and fixed his collar. My fingertips were slightly damp from the small bit of wated that had dripped on to that particular part.

I looked him in the eye and instantly regretted it. His eyes were so green. No green isn't a good enough word to describe them. They were like emeralds dancing in the light of the one bedside lamp that was on at Zach's bedside table. Before I could move my hand back to myself Zach grasped it in his very warm one.

'What are you really doing here Cammie?' I noted he didn't call me Gallagher Girl.

'I...' I started but realised it was probably better to show him than tell him.

I took another step forward so we were nearly nose to nose. The hand he didn't have, I wrapped around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. His were warm and soft and had a slight taste of vanilla. I realised he was kissing me back too. It wasn't rushed but it wasn't long and slow. It was just right. The water in his hair was still warm, from what I assumed had been a shower, and felt great on my fingertips. Sending small jolts of electricity through me.

This was the first time I'd kissed him. Instead of him kissing me.

I stepped back and felt all my adrenaline disappear.

'Yeah...' I tried but couldn't form any words so I quickly turned away from him and did what a cameleon does best. I disappeared. I may of walked out through the door but I could of vanished into thin air with as much attention Zach was paying. He just stood there on the spot and stayed silent.

I shut the door behind me and stood in the empty corridor for a while, my fingers pressed against my lips. My lips forming a small smile.

_**Now I'm falling asleep**_

_**And she's calling a cab**_

_**While he's having a smoke**_

_**And she's taking a drag**_

I didn't see Zach the rest of the night so the next day at breakfast I was nervous. I tried being a little annoyed at Macey and Bex but it didn't last long because at the end of the day they hadn't force me to do it. Plus, Zach kissed me back.

We walked into the dining room the next morning at breakfast and the atmosphere was the same as it had always been. Small talk went on about classes, homeworks, how to break into the National Art Museum In Florida (the secret underground one), a typical atmosphere. Of course I'd told Bex, Liz and Macey what had happened last night but we all remained calm, kept on out best poker faces. I stood at the hot food stall deciding what to eat. I opted for two pieces of toast but as I put them on my plate a familiar hand came and lifted a piece off again. I looked up in time to see Zach bite a piece off. Poker face Cam, I told myself. So I simply put another slice on my plate.

'Hey,' he said eventually.

'Oh hey,' I got a glass of orange juice and started to head back to me Macey, Bex and Liz usually ate.

'So...'

'So...'

'You said that already,' I smiled.

'Yeah I did.' I took a few moments to savour the sheepish smile on his face. No sarcastic comments and amused smirks. A smile.

'Did you uh, need something?' I asked.

'What me? Oh no,' and then he turned around and headed back to where Grant and Jonas sat with a few other guys from Blackthorne.

As I sat down Bex raised her eyebrows as if to say, 'what was that about,' but I also realised I'd forgotten a knife for the butter.

'One sec,' I said standing up and heading back towards the tables of food. I'd just located the cutlery when a warm breath of air hit my ear followed by, 'yeah I do need something.'

I turned around and saw Zach standing cms away from me with a very confused look on his face, I savoured this moment too.

'And what's that exactly?' I breathed deep breaths.

'I need to know. If... you're in love with me?' he rushed the last part.

Then, because I didn't know what to say, or what the truth really was I laughed. It must of been convincing too because Zach's look of confusion disappeared. And the smirk appeared.

'You think I'm in love with you?' I asked calming down my laughing.

'You're not then? So you wouldn't mind if I was to go up to Macey right now and kiss her?' he joked, I think.

'I wouldn't mind but I think Macey would have something to say about that.' I was surprised that my breathing had remained even.

'Ok,' he nodded and turned to leave, but I didn't want him too.

'Wait, just so we're clear you're not in love with _me_ or anything right?' I joked.

'What no,' he looked away and before I even had the chance to ask my next question he answered it. 'I wouldn't even care if you were to go up to Ben right now and kiss him.'

'Ok.'

'Ok.'

Then we went our seperate ways.

Zach's POV

_**Now they're going to bed**_

_**And my stomach is sick**_

_**And it's all in my head**_

No matter how I tried to convince myself otherwise I couldn't stop thinking of the kiss. She'd kissed me.

I watched Cammie get up to leave with her friends and head towards the door.

'Let' go.' I said and stood up to follow.

'Way to make it obvious,' Ben whispered. His blonde hair falling over his eyes. I raised my eyebrows at him. 'The whole Cammie thing, good choice by the way she defintley the hottest-'

'Can you just stop talking?' and he did. We got to the doors at the same time as them.

'So Cammie I'm not really sure you were being to truthful earlier,' I said coming to stand beside her.

'Oh really? You want to be proved wrong?' she smiled sweetly.

'You can care to try, but I'll warn you many have attempted and failed but be my guest. I dare you.' In those words she swung round and kissed Ben. Right in front of me. Ben kissed her back smiling into the kiss too. I hated him. I left before they even broke apart. I wanted to throw up.

_**But she's touching his chest now**_

_**He takes off her dress now**_

_**Let me go**_

I didn't go back to my dorm, instead I went to one of the secret passageways I'd seen Cammie disappear into so many times before.

By the time I left the passageway it was dark outside. I needed to go see Cammie and tell her how I really feel. I'd just came to the corridor of her dorm when I seen her and Ben both come up the otherside of the corridor and enter her room. Together.

I hid behind a pillar just in time for Cammie to open the door and playfully shove Ben out of the room and tell him 'Wait here, I'll just be a minute.'

'How does it look?' Ben shouted through the door a minute later.

'Macey was right, a few alterations, but apart from that, better than I thought.'

She opened the boor and came out with long black puffy fabric in her hands. Ben politely took it off her and carried it. 'I'm sure it looked great on you.' He smiled at her.

_**And I just can't look it's killing me**_

_**And taking control**_

I should of looked away at this point but I just couldn't. I waited until they were at the far end of the corridor and I could of swore I saw Cam turn around. For a split second our eyes met but she turned away and walked down the continued walking.

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**_

_**Swimming through sick lullabies**_

_**Choking on your alibis**_

Was she doing this just to spite me? Did she really not like me. My first thought was to get her back, kiss Macey or even Tina but the thoughts disappeared just as quickly as they came. I didn't want anyone else. I was planning on how to take Ben out of the picture.

_**But it's just the price I pay**_

_**Destiny is calling me**_

_**Open up my eager eyes**_

_**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

'Dude who you taking to this dance thing?' Grant asked when I returned to the dorm.

'Cammie.'

'I heard she was seeing Ben you know.'

'Yeah well she's not, or she won't be.'

I'd found a silver lining.

_Cammie's POV_

_**I'm coming out of my cage**_

_**And I've been doing just fine**_

_**Gotta gotta be down**_

_**Because I want it all**_

I'd finally did something worth doing and look where it got me. I'd kissed Zach, laughed at him about love, and then kissed Ben in front of him. Ben knew I liked Zach and we weren't kissing or anything although he admitted he thought I was 'cute' he said all he wanted was to be friends, if that's what I wanted.

'So if I can't have you, what's your friend Tina like,' he joked.

'Oh she's nice, I think you'd like her.' I smiled. From what I heard Tina liked him too. 'How about I'll introduce you at the dance tonight?'

'It's a date,' he smiled back.

_**It started out with a kiss**_

_**How did it end up like this?**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

_**It was only a kiss**_

It was only a kiss, I told myself but another part of me kept telling that part to shut up.

_**Now I'm falling asleep**_

_**And she's calling a cab**_

_**While he's having a smoke**_

_**And she's taking a drag**_

Macey, Bex and Liz helped me to get ready for the dance that night. My dress was black sequins around bodice and it flowed into back gauze material at the bottom. My make up was light and my hair was in loose curls. I had on small black flats under my dress because I was not wearing the shoes Macey had picked out, 7inch stilettos.

I wondered who Zach was going with.

_**Now they're going to bed**_

_**And my stomach is sick**_

_**And it's all in my head**_

I found Ben at the dance. He was wearing a classic tuxedo which looked good on him. I took him by the arm and lead him to where Tina was.

'Wait a sec, first I want to dance with you,' he said stopping in the middle of the floor.

'No one else is dancing,' I laughed.

He shrugged, 'We'll start a trend. Plus when everyone talks about how stunning you look tonight I'll be able to say "Cammie, yeah I know her. We danced".'

So I let him sway me about the dance floor. Both of us laughing.

_Zach's POV_

_**But she's touching his chest now**_

_**He takes off her dress now**_

_**Let me go**_

I watched from the punch table as Ben joked and Cammie laughed that amazing laugh of hers as they moved around the dance floor.

She looked amazing tonight. Not just amazing but spectacularily amazing. I just wanted to swoop her off her feet right there, but I couldn't.

_**Cause I just can't look it's killing me**_

_**And taking control**_

I looked away. I didn't want to look at them. Having fun together. I knew what I had to do. Use the silver lining.

Macey came up to stand beside me. 'What the hell are you still doing over here? Go tell her how you feel,' she pratically shouted at me.

'What's the point?' I said not looking at her.

'The point? The point is that stubborn little Cameron Morgan likes you too. You're both just too strong-willed to admit it.'

_**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**_

_**Swimming through sick lullabies**_

_**Choking on your alibis**_

After a while I couldn't take it. I marched over there but before I got there Tina sauntered over herself. She smiled at Cammie and Ben and then words were exhcanged. I can lip read off course but it's a bit hard when you can't see the persons lips. After another few seconds Cammie laughed and pulled Tina's arm through Ben's and laughed. 'Dance,' she called walking away.

_**But it's just the price I pay**_

_**Destiny is calling me**_

_**Open up my eager eyes**_

_**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**_

When she first turned around the first thing she saw was me. Frozen on the spot from where I'd been watching them. She smiled. I picked up my courage and placed a smirk on my face then walked over to her.

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'So your date abandoned you then?' I nodded towards Ben and Tina across the dance floor, where other people had started to dance now too.

'My date? Who Ben?' she glanced at him and Tina. 'Actually I was setting him up with Tina. As you can see that turned out well.'

'Yeah it did but-'

'The kiss was just to prove a point by the way.' she quickly added.

'Oh.' I'm pretty sure I started beaming then because she laughed.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck but we didn't dance we just stood there gazing into each others eyes.

'It's a good thing I looked for the silver lining in all this then huh?'

'What was that?' she stared into my eyes a dreamy look coming over her features.

'You kissed me first.'

'Yeah I guess I did. But if we were to be technical about it then-'

'I lied,' I cut her off.

'About what?' her face was so close, he lips so inviting.

'About not loving you.'

She only responded with, 'ironic, me too.'

I smiled.

Then we both leant forward and our lips melted together again.

_Cammie and Zach's POV_

_**I never**_

_**I never**_

_**I never**_

_**I never**_

I never thought this would happen. I'm happy it did.

**[A/N 8 Pages on my Word guys, it was only meant to be 2 but yeah please take a few seconds and hit that little review button down there just to make me feel better :) ]**


End file.
